


more or less

by viscrael



Series: empath au [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cramps, M/M, Trans Hinata, Trans Male Character, empath au, set like half a year after the end of chip, which i suggest u read b4 reading this even tho it isnt mandatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And, uh, what is,” Kageyama made a vague hand motion, “’this’ exactly?”</p>
<p>“Period cramps.”</p>
<p>He blinked. “Period…cramps,” he repeated slowly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more or less

**Author's Note:**

> heres one of the extra things for chip that i mentioned!!! it sssssuper short and unedited b/c im ridiculous but i wanted to throw this out here anyway
> 
> set after chip, when theyre already second years (ennoshita is the captain now btw but i dont rlly mention that so its nbd)

Despite his low marks and remarkable amount of tardies, Hinata wasn’t one for skipping school; if he wasn’t at school, he couldn’t go to volleyball practice, and Kageyama knew for a fact that that wasn’t something he was keen on missing. In their two years of high school (one and a half, more likely), he’d only missed one other day, and that was before they’d even gotten to know each other.

Because of this, it was quite a surprise to Kageyama when he got to school only to find Hinata absent. When he asked Ennoshita about it, he’d only gotten a shake of the head and a _I haven’t seen him at all today_ in response. Yamaguchi was no better help.

So the day continued in relative silence; Hinata was mostly his only friend as far as classes went, so he was left to eat lunch by himself. Yachi came over to see him, and when he asked about Hinata, she blinked in confusion.

“You mean he didn’t text you?”

Kageyama reached for his phone. “Well…not as far as I know, but, I can check…”

She nodded, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Kageyama had to admit she was cute, with a certain maternal charm around her that made him regard her like he did his mother. Her emotions weren’t the most interesting to be around, but he could tell her and Hinata’s interacted better than he’d seen in a while. “He told me he was going to text you,” she explained, “because I originally asked if I should.”

“Tell me what?”

“Ah…” she scratched her cheek sheepishly, radiating an apology even before it left her mouth. “I don’t think I should tell you. He seemed kinda…upset about it. I’m sorry.”

Kageyama nodded, staring at his phone and its lack of text messages. “No, it’s fine. Thanks anyway.”

She walked away after that, waving at him a little shyly in way of goodbye. Kageyama sent a quick text to Hinata, sighing through his nose and unintentionally frowning at the screen.

 

**To:** Dumbass (<3)

**Sub:** Where are you??

 

            Yachi said you were supposed to text me. Why aren’t you at school today? Coach is going to be upset that you’re missing, so you better be on your death bed.

 

He didn’t get a response before the end of the lunch period. Biting his lip, he headed back to his classroom and continued the day with little else interaction.

Practice wasn’t as bad as he was expecting it to be; without Hinata there, he had no one’s emotions to focus on, but it had been months since he’d joined the team, and his control over his ability had increased along with his volleyball skills, so he was able to ignore it until it was a dull throb in the back of his head, only a big deal of someone overworked themselves to the point of passing out.

Thankfully, that didn’t happen, but he also didn’t get a response from Hinata. Once practice was over and they’d cleaned up, he left another message for Hinata.

 

**To:** Dumbass (<3)

**Sub:** Ugh

 

            I’m coming over.

 

This received no reply either, so he texted his mom to let her know he’d be late tonight, shoved his phone in his pocket, and started on his way to the redhead’s house. It was a fifteen-minute bus ride and then a five-minute walk from there, and by the time he was heading up his driveway, he only had radio silence as an answer.

In fact, he didn’t get anything until he was already knocking on the door.

 

**From:** Dumbass (<3)

**Sub:** Re: Ugh

 

            Wait dont!!!!

 

Kageyama frowned at his phone but had no time to reply, because Hinata’s mother was opening the door and greeting him already.

“Tobio-kun!” She said brightly. “Come in, come in! It’s so nice of you to visit, although we weren’t expecting anyone today…”

Kageyama saw her glance at the stairway worriedly, but he made no comment on it, taking his shoes off at the door and thanking her for inviting him in. He could feel a dull throb of pain coming from…somewhere within the house, and his immediate thought was that Hinata must’ve gotten injured somehow.

“Is Hinata okay?” He asked her.

She blinked. “Oh, um, well, not really. He’s feeling a bit under the weather, but it’s nothing that won’t be gone by tomorrow, so you should’ve worry too much.”

He nodded. “Can I see him?”

“O-of course. Let me tell him you’re coming up.”

Kageyama stood to the side while she went halfway up the stairs, enough to yell down the hallway, “SHO, TOBIO-KUN IS HERE TO SEE YOU!”

She got a muffled, “Tell him I’m fine!” in reply. The woman turned back to Kageyama apologetically. “He doesn’t seem to want visitors right now…”

“…Oh.”

“But!” She hurried to say. “I’m sure that it can’t be that big of a deal if it’s just you. I know how much you care about him; it wouldn’t be far to make you worry, so you can see him, but I don’t suggest staying for too long. It might wear him out.”

Kageyama nodded gratefully. “Thank you.” When she smiled, Kageyama saw the resemblance between hers and his boyfriends, and it made him only worry more. He went up the stairs by himself and knocked on Hinata’s door. The pain got stronger—a harsh stab in his lower abdomen and back, and he was suddenly too hot and somehow too cold at the same time.

“Go away!” Hinata yelled.

“I’m already here, dumbass, it wouldn’t make sense to leave now!”

He could visualize Hinata’s petulant pout that accompanied his silence. Kageyama opened the door and bite his lip; it had spread to a headache and a sharper pain in his stomach, kind of like what he imagined being stabbed would feel.

“Jesus Christ,” he said, clutching his stomach but still closing the door behind him, although he didn’t sit down next to where Hinata laid on his bed. The ginger had a water bottle on his stomach, and he was still wearing his pajamas, although the tank top was sticking to his body with sweat like he was running a fever. A trash can sat next to his bed, and it smelled suspiciously of puke.

“I told you not to come in,” Hinata said weakly. He sounded horrible.

“You sound horrible,” Kageyama told him.

Brown eyes narrowed in a glare, but it was weak and held no resolve. “Yeah, well, you would too if you were like this all day.”

“And, uh, what is,” Kageyama made a vague hand motion, “’ _this’_ exactly?”

“Period cramps.”

He blinked. “Period…cramps,” he repeated slowly.

“Yep,” Hinata said with a nod.

“And they’re…always this bad?”

His boyfriend snorted at him, like the question was amusing. “I mean, not usually. But some months, well—this happens, and I can’t go to school. Or practice.” He frowned. “It’s the _worst._ ”

“I can tell.” There was a harsher pain in his lower stomach, near where ovaries would be if he had any. “And you put up with this _that often_?”

“More or less.”

“Fuckin’ _hell._ ”

Hinata actually giggled at him, although the sound was weaker than it normally would be. “I warned you. You can leave now if you want to—I mean, you’ll be in pain for as long as you’re near me, so that would be…smart.”

“No, I’m…” Kageyama shook his head. “It’s fine. Do you want me to help you with anything?”

“Kageyama,” Hinata said sternly, frowning at him, “you’re gonna be hurting if you’re near me, and I’m pretty much fine now anyway, so you should go home now. I’ll be fine by tomorrow.”

“But you’re not fine, I can—“

“Yeah, yeah, you can feel it and stuff, I know.” He rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “I’m used to it now, and I just took some more Midol, so I’ll be okay. Go home.”

He took a deep breath, feeling guilty somehow. “You’re sure.”

“Mhmm.” The redhead tried for a grin. “Just as long as you gimme a goodbye kiss. I didn’t get to see you at all today.”

Kageyama wasn’t one to turn down an offer like that; he stepped forward, ignoring the pain in his stomach, and leaned down to press his lips against Hinata, who was still lying on his bed.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Hinata said, smiling. “And you better be in top shape ‘cause I’m totally gonna kick your ass at practice!”

Kageyama grinned. “We’ll see about that.”

Once he was at the door, Hinata gave him a quiet, “Byyye, Kageyama-kun,” and (half) jokingly blew him a kiss that was much too energetic for someone who’d stayed home in pain all day.

“Feel better,” was what he opted on saying before closing the door gently behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> periods r the worst l m a o


End file.
